Machine Type Communication (MTC) refers to a communication scheme including one or more machines and is also called Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication. A machine in this context refers to an entity which does not require direction intervention of a human. For example, not only the device such as a meter equipped with a mobile communication module or a vending machine, but also a user equipment such as a smart phone capable of connecting automatically to a network and performing communication without a human intervention is an example of the machine. Various examples of the machine are called MTC devices or terminals in this document. In other words, MTC refers to the communication performed by one or more machines (namely, MTC devices) without incorporating human operation/intervention.
MTC includes communication between MTC devices (for example, Device-to-Device (D2D) communication) and communication between an MTC device and an MTC Application Server. Examples of communication between an MTC device and an MTC application include communication between a vending machine and a server; communication between a Point Of Sale (POS) device and a server; and communication between an electricity, gas, or water meter and a server. Besides, applications based on MTC include security, transportation, and health care.